The invention relates to fluid-jet weaving machines and more particularly to apparatus within such machines for distributing pressurized fluid to a plurality of auxiliary active elements forming part of the weft insertion apparatus of the weaving machine.
In known distributing arrangements of this type, a plurality of successively operated, cam-controlled spring valves having operating pistons therein are employed to couple air or other pressurized fluid to the successive active elements in the insertion apparatus. The timing of operation of the successive valves is so chosen as to collectively form a progressively moving pressure wave along the shed, thereby augmenting the propelling effect of the main insertion nozzle of the machine.
Unfortunately, such cam-controlled systems of spring valves are highly susceptible to seizure and malfunction, and in addition are complicated and expensive to construct and maintain. In addition, with such arrangements it is often necessary to provide extended conduits between the valves and the associated auxiliary inserter elements, which not only consumes needed space but also deleteriously effects the shape and amplitude of the pressure pulses distributed to the weft insertion system.